


Day of the Hipsters

by DayRush



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Dramatic Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayRush/pseuds/DayRush
Summary: The day of reckoning has come.Aziraphale gets some complements on his clothing and is pretty smug about it. Crowley is dramatic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Day of the Hipsters

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley is a dork

Crowley suddenly flattened himself against the brick of the café where his angel was waiting. He clutched the shopping bag to his chest, heart remembering it should beat rapidly. It was too late. He could see Aziraphale was surrounded. He was dreading this day. It had finally come after all these years. 

He was waiting in the Bentley when Aziraphale opened the passenger door and wriggled into his seat with a smirk. They both sat in silence, Crowley waiting for the bastard angel to let loose his doom. 

“So, I was just chatting with a rather eclectic group of Youths visiting from the city to take photographs of their caffeinated beverages,” Crowley scrooched down into his seat. “and they seemed Rather impressed by my outfit.” Aziraphale continued his onslaught. “IN FACT, they were quite excited to learn that my clothing is authentic vintage wear.” At this point Crowley’s had managed to burry his head halfway into his jacket. “They said I was ‘Cool’.” Aziraphale intoned in a way Crowley thought no cool person ever would. 

His distain was muffled by the turtle-like hiding spot. “They’re hipsters.” 

“Ahh so I am held in high esteem by the ‘Hip’ crowd." Aziraphale cut off any counter to his barrage. "They certainly appreciated my ensemble. I seem to be, dare I say, très ‘Trendy’.” The angelic bastard had stooped to French. 

He glanced at the slumping demon doing an impressive job of shrinking without altering his atoms. His little sulk also causing his shirt to ride up and bare most of his stomach, that delightful sharp 'v' of his hipbones and.... If Aziraphale wanted to spend some more time on that trail of thought and hair later, he would need to relent. Slightly.

“I mean, of course I am no where near as cool as the brilliant rebel with damn good cause who 'stuck it' to both Heaven And Hell.” Crowley wriggled up out of his jacket slightly. 

“Well, you did too. Didn’t even fall. THAT’S brilliant.”

“Oh, I would never have done a thing without your stylish influence. You are the Original trend setter after all.” Aziraphale cooed. 

'Well, maybe." Crowley mumbled and gave a bashful smile that made the whole production worth it. "'Our side' wouldn't be half as brilliant without you though."

"The feeling is mutual, my creative and lovely partner in crime." The Angle took full advantage of the quiet moment to change the topic. "What did you pick up at the shops?”

“Got some bullet transfers! I’m gonna put 'em on my watering can.”

“You do that my dear,” Aziraphale gave Crowley a pat on the knee as he started the Bentley. “I'm sure it will look very ‘Cool’.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and Aziraphale knows it.


End file.
